We Made It!
by RamblesAndShambles9
Summary: Noah and Beth make it out of the hospital, Maggie and Glenn take the Consumed story line
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered what would happen if Beth and Noah made it out of Grady and Maggie and Glenn took on the consumed story line.

Beth made it though the chain link running after Noah who was trying to move as fast as he could. They had the clothes on their back and about 7 bullets between them. They had to do something and fast. The officers from Grady would be after them before sun down and between now and then they had to get as far from their as possible. Their plan hadn't gone exactly to plan, thinking about it now they really didn't have a plan they didn't think they would even make it out. They made it out now they were just running trying to get as far away as possible before they got caught by human's or walkers.

'Keep going,' Beth encouraged Noah to keep going.

He wasn't very fit, he had told her they had injured his ankle on purpose and his exercise was limited for the time he had been at the hospital working with Dawn. His foot recovery mean he had a limp and running wasn't something that come easy. At the moment they were out running any walkers that were near the hospital. The walkers couldn't run as fast as they could but Beth knew that walkers never tired. She saw a metal pipe lying on the side of the road she slowed to pick it up and saw it had blood on one end and she past it to Noah.

He was slowing, she knew they didn't have much time before it would know they had left. She reached her hand out behind her and took his hand and basically towed him along behind her. She was looking left and right for anything that she could use as a weapon. Her brother inlaw had taught her that in an emergency anything could be used to kill a walker, anything could be used to survive, including her arm's and legs. She just wished she paid more attention to what he was trying to teach her.

Surviving and living, she didn't know where they were going to do or where they were going to spend the night, but they had about 2 hours before it started getting dark they had to do something. Find somewhere that didn't look like somewhere they would be hiding over night. They had no supplies or weapons or anything except now a pipe and bullets and a gun. Noah was starting to lag and slow her down, she pulled him along anyway.

'Noah, we made it... we made it, we have to keep going,' she told him.

'I'm trying,' He panted.

She looked back, she could still see Grady in the distance that meant they could still see them, she turned the corner, walking they turned down a side street. She looked around and then Noah pointed out a heavy metal door that looked like the back of a restaurant. Noah had some skills he had from before the ZA but for the past year he'd been held prisoner at the hospital. He did know how to pick a lock.

Beth looked at him with a big question in her eyes, 'Where did you learn that?'

'I ummmmm... used to hang out with some guys who used to ... um... detention at school, I used to break into the school and steal exam papers and stuff,' Noah told her. 'I wasn't really a geek I used to cheat,'

She banged on the door before he opened it, 'Wait... Glenn and Daryl used to do that, it makes them come out, no surprises,'

Noah banged on the door like she did, one lonely walker come towards them. They had the pipe or the gun, she grabbed its shirt and Noah stabbed it through its head.

'Drag it out,' she told him.

He shook his head, 'No if they drive around and see a dead walker lying there just freshly dead they will investigate,'

They pushed the door open more, it was dark inside. It was a upscale restaurant, it was dark inside. Beth pulled out the torch they had used getting out through the tombs of Grady to shine it around. They pushed the door shut and locked it behind them. They now had to face what was inside, hopefully it wasn't a restaurant full of walkers.

'We should stay together and sweep,' she told him, she sounded more confident than she was, 'Make sure there are not any more,'

They crept through the back of the restaurant and looked everywhere. The first place they swept was the kitchen. Noah broke the fire emergency glass taking the little axe from in there. Beth tested the weight on some knives. She tried to remember what Carol told told her about knives, Knives need to feel comfortable in your hand, become an extension to your limbs, too big you won't be able to control it, too small you won't do the damage. Beth went through the knives testing their weight of them before finding one that felt just right.

They had knives, she looked around the kitchen, Noah one step behind her the whole way, there was a whole store of tins, they had food, they just needed water. Noah tripped over trays and trays of bottled water on the floor. They could stay here for a while without leaving, rest up. Eat, build up Noah's strength, think about a plan. Beth thought she might know where they were, she gone on a school trip near here. She knew how to get back to the farm from here. It would take them weeks though unless they found a car.

She knew she would never see her family again. Never see Maggie or Glenn, her Dad was dead. No Carol or Daryl, No Rick or Michonne or Judith or Carl. Just her and Noah. Until they were just gone too. They had to keep making it. Use their skills and their heads. Be smart, don't take risks. Keep quiet and keep low.

Staff room, no one was there, there was back packs and shoes, clothes. They looked down at their blue scrubs, it would be nice to have normal clothes, hopefully something fitted, boots would be better than the trainers they wore, they might pass a shoe store, they needed packs to carry water and food. They needed stuff to survive.

'They must of changed their clothes, wore a uniform,' Noah whispered.

They could hear a thump thump of a noise. They both looked out of the staff room and down the hall, they walked slowly down, pipe raised and knife at the ready. They could hear the low groans of walkers. They looked at each other suddenly not brave and stepped back.

'Is it...' Beth whispered.

'I think so,' he bravely took a step forward and a hand come smashing through the glass of the managers door as walkers scrambled against the door, they both stepped back with fright.

'Put it down!' Beth whispered.

The face of a walker snapping at them trying to get through the small triangle gap teeth barred at them, biting and snapping around. Beth too Noah's pipe and whacked the arms which fell off, then stabbed it. It fell inside the door. Another walker took its place, then another until they had put down 7 walkers in uniform who no doubt were workers from here.

'We need to be really careful,' Noah branded his pipe and together they pushed through the doors to the restaurant. Chairs were over turned. There were high windows that they could see out of. They looked around and cleared it, the next stop was the toilets. They banged on the doors and cracked the door a little waiting for any. The toilets were clear and the restaurant. They checked the front door was locked and decided that they probably should try to sleep in the staff room. Change their clothes and eat and rest.

There was no gas, they ate cold food straight out of the can. By candle light from the candles they put on the table. Sitting across from each other in the staff room.

'We can eat heaps build up strength, you can do some exercise on your foot an we can leave the city, we can ...' Beth told Noah.

'You just want to eat your way through all the can's of condensed milk?' Noah teased her as she took another spoonful.

'Do you think everyone else is dead?' Beth asked him. 'My sister and brother inlaw I mean, they might of made it, Daryl and I did until they took me,'

'I don't know, also where would you look... by the time we got to the prison they would be long gone,'

They both sat staring at the candle, they decided they should both sleep. They set up nose makers for anyone who tried to breach the door, they didn't think anyone would no one had been in here since the turn. They felt safe, no one would ever think to look here surely.


	2. Chapter 2

'We are running low on gas maybe we should go back?' Glenn looked at the gauge, they had enough gas to make it back to the church or keep going and risk losing the rest of their group.

'We could run them off the road?' Maggie suggested, 'Make them talk,'

'And if they don't, what then? We are not any closer to finding her,' Glenn said.

They were both super charged seeing a car with a cross speeding passing past where they were at the church, they just jumped in the car they found for emergency's and followed. Calling out to Carol who was standing on the steps with Michonne talking. They were following the car. They were gone before Michonne or Carol could react. They had weapons on them but that was it.

Maggie looked around the car a little, she quickly realize Michonne and Carol had prepared it for quick get away and it had supplies in the back including some bottles of water and a blanket. Some more weapons. Carol and Michonne were not prepared to get caught out again especially with Judith, and Maggie and Glenn just took the get away to safety car.

Maggie glanced at her husband and hummmed a little along side her husband. They were basically taking one of their biggest risks yet. Following a car, following it into the city to see if it would lead her to her sister.

The car pulled up a block ahead and turned its lights off people got out.

'Is that a cop?' Glenn glanced at Maggie.

'I don't know, they are wearing a uniform, its odd so long after this all started for cops to be driving around,'

'We should find somewhere to hold up,' Glenn thought out loud, they didn't want to be caught in the dark outside in the city with only their car to protect them. They looked around at the darken'd skyline. Maggie had some idea about where she was. But all the buildings looked the same.

'We gonna have to make a run for it,' Glenn told her, 'I used to work near here, its a side street, a pizza place, like a hole in the wall pizza place, there was a hide a key, it might be there,'

'If its not?'

'We will find some where,' Glenn leaned over to kiss his wife, 'Keep close, don't do anything stupid,'

'I'm not going to,'

'I know but don't, keep close,' Glenn opened the door and Maggie followed him out his side and together they moved quickly in the dark, they grabbed the weapons from the back of the car using them to make a path taking down any that were starting to show interest in them.

'Hurry up,' Glenn called to her, she was trying, she was jogging behind him. She was keeping a secret, one she told him not to worry about. She held her hand across her lower belly as she jogged behind him.

'Slow down, I can't run that fast,' she tired, she had stitch and slowed to a walk.

'Babe we gotta, they going to get us,'

'I'm pregnant! I didn't tell you,' she blurted. 'I meant to, I was going too, then the prison and then terminus... I can jog,'

'Your so stupid,' Glenn leaned in kissing her, he kept looking around, he didn't mean she was dumb but stupid for keeping it a secret now they were running for their lives and she couldn't and he wanted to protect her. That's the reason she didn't tell him. 'So ... you shouldn't have come, I could have brought Michonne,'

'She's my sister, I wanted too,' He took her hand shouldering his gun, moving his knife, she had her gun, and knife and they slowed to a jog. They hadn't met too many walkers, Glenn was taking most of them out, he was being over worried now.

'Its just down here,' He moved ahead, 'Keep an eye out,'

There was movement and a lot of noise as he couldn't find the key then tried to use his knife to open the roller door. Walkers were being attracted to the noise and scraping.

'We have to go Glenn, come on,'

Inside the building across the ally Noah and Beth were listening to the noise in the ally. They could hear whispers and walkers falling to the ground.

'We need to help them,' Beth whispered putting her hand on the lock.

'Wait what if its bad people or people from Grady?'

'I don't think so I didn't hear a car,' Beth whispered.

'GLENN!'

Beth looked at Noah and pushed his hand off the lock, she had a pipe in one hand and her knife in the other, opening it looking out.

'Maggie?' She whispered.

Glenn and Maggie looked in the direction, they couldn't take their eyes off the walkers, Beth joined in the fight. Together the three quickly put the remaining walkers down.

'We need to drag them in, there are bad people about, they will start looking close if they see ten dead walkers here,' Noah moved out, still limping to help pull them into the building. It was gross but they did it. When it was done, and they did it quickly Maggie looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

'You made it!'


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is just a little fic for Fracker, no deep thought really has gone into it and I needed to finish it up. Noah and Beth make it back to the little church with Maggie and Glenn. Everyone lives.

Chapter Text

Beth made quick introductions to Noah, Maggie and Glenn. She indicated they should all move away from the door in case someone followed the noise. Glenn and Noah fixed up the door a little. Locked it. Set up booby traps. They had themselves a nice pile of walkers now inside. The smell wasn't great but they shut the door on it and moved through to the staff room where they had been hanging out talking and going through everything.

'Noah's foot, its pretty sore from running still we are trying to strengthen it up a little, I wrapped it,' Beth indicated to his foot.

'Where were you? Daryl said about the cross and the car,' Glenn asked.

'Grady hospital, we escaped,' Noah told them.

They went on to tell them how they left together and they had been hiding in the restaurant for 2 days recovering, strengthening Noah's ankle, due to the fact they had plenty of food and a chance to actually rest and try make it. They been practicing knife skills all day. Noah was getting stronger. Maggie and Beth knew he was going to be a liability but working together the three of them should be able to work together with him moving a few blocks at a time to get out of the city at least back to the car or find something else to drive out of the city back to the church where hopefully everyone else was.

'What do you think?' Maggie asked Glenn.

'I think you need to rest and eat, and we pack as much of this dry food into bags to carry as we can. Hydrate and carry some water hopefully we can find something to use to get out of the city,' Glenn told her.

'There is a truck, I've seen it sitting from my window,' Noah offered. 'Its a moving truck, been sitting there for a year though might not start,'

'Ok, we aim for that then if it doesn't work we keep going,' Glenn breathed, they had a some what plan.

Noah and Glenn drew a rough plan of their escape, Beth and Maggie spoke to each other quietly, it was their first time together since their Dad died and over all it had been about 12 day's since then. The girls had a cry together and then snuggled down to sleep so in the morning everyone was well fed and rested to move quickly. Glenn went through all the drawers and hunted through everything looking for any weapons they could carry quickly without much effort.

Finally they managed to get to sleep, ignoring the sounds of the walkers outside growling up and down the ally way. They seemed to be more agitated at night time.

They listened and moved quietly out the back door, Glenn insisted that Maggie carried the least gear. Beth looked at Glenn with a thought in her eye's 'Why don't we use a couple of walkers as pack mules?'

Glenn nodded and Noah watched with horror in his eyes as they took the arms and jaw off a couple of walkers and fitted them with a chain then put the back packs with the water on their back. Maggie nodded thinking that if they didn't find a vehicle they could travel further without having to stop for more water. They quickly were able to travel with 3 times more the amount of water that they were going to take with them.

They moved slowly and quietly through the streets, walkers were hardly paying them attention, they only had to kill a few. Noah's foot and leg was holding up as they sneaked through the chain links tying up their walkers outside to go check out the truck Noah had talked about. They were able to start it. They grabbed their water, stabbed their walkers and dragged them behind the big trash bins so no one would notice the two dead ones with their jaws and arms chopped off.

Glenn drove through the gates at a quick speed and started driving to the outskirts of the city, they kept slowing and checking that they were not being followed, they didn't want to lead anyone back to the church, they hoped people would still be at the church by the time they come back. They didn't tell anyone they were going and they had been missing two nights.

They rolled into the small down. Parked their truck in a side street and made their way by foot to the small church that was surrounded by trees and was in a secluded area. Michonne and Carl were on the front steps, Carl had his gun pointed towards the noise and Michonne was drawing her swords. Everyone looked relieved to see Maggie and Glenn crash through the last bit of the woods, Beth and Noah were welcomed into the fold with open arms and everyone headed together for Abe's plan to go to D.C.


End file.
